


In the Dark

by xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rutting, Sexual Content, both yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx/pseuds/xxAnnikaQueenOfSinxx
Summary: After a second of silent staring Shiki leaned in. "You want this too? I want more..." He leaned even closer. 
"Let's hurt each other."





	

Terrified.

You were utterly terrified. It was dark, you couldn't see and hear anything.

But since when was the third library a dark maze or something? Also, the door couldn't be far. You took a few steps left, and bumped into a wall.

"Ow-" Your hip had collided with it first, and it hurt. You bit your lip.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed your waist. You screamed, scrambling away in panic. Your back hit the wall, and you were facing a boy.

He had dark purple hair and a devilish smirk. A light blush tinted his cheeks. You stared at him.

"Who are you?"

The boy chuckled lowly, the sound sending dangerous sparks through your stomach.

"Shiki Natsumekaza." He said, resting his hands on either side of your head, practically trapping you.  
"Sh-shiki-san?" You were unspeakably nervous. "What is going on here? I was summoned to the student council, but it was so dark?"

Shiki smirked. "Everything is alright. Nothing out of the ordinary." You opened your mouth to protest, but a finger shushed you.  
"Shhh..." And suddenly Shiki pulled you close in an embrace. "Shiki-san?!"

"You smell nice..." the raven haired boy murmured and buried his face in your neck. "Just as I expected."

His hot breath sent shivers down your spine. You pushed against him with all your strenght, but it was no use. Shiki was strong.

And without any warning he bit down. You yelped and struggled, but Shiki held you in place. His teeth chewed on you skin, surely leaving a bruise.

Your breath staggered, and Shiki looked up. "This expression..." his voice broke. "Show me more, (y/n)!"  
His lips latched back onto your neck. You gasped and shoved a hand into his hair, pulling hard.

"Ah~"

Shiki moaned. He let his head fall back, and gazed at you in bliss. You felt your cheeks heat up.

After a second of silent staring Shiki leaned in. "You want this too? I want more...pull my hair more..." He leaned even closer. "Let's hurt each other."

You whimpered. Shiki took this as an agreement, and pulled you forward. You walked through the pitch black room, blindly trusting him.

He whirled you around, and pushed you down. You landed on a leathery surface, a couch. Shiki climbed on top of you, straddling you with his legs.

"Here." He took your hand and placed it on his head. "Grab." You obeyed and fisted your hand into Shiki's black locks. He shivered.

Then he leaned down, capturing your lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. You moved in sync with him, but it didn't stay this sweet for long.

Shiki's kiss grew hungrier, and soon he was devouring you. His hands were travelling up and down your sides, and you jolted, pulling his hair.

Shiki whined into the kiss. His movements were sloppy, and you could see his erection clearly visible through his pants.

He sat up, and took off his shirt. As he leaned back down, he clasped his hand around your neck, applying slight pressure. You whimpered in surprise, but also arousal.

"(Y/n)..." Shiki groaned. "You are like me...like me..." He pressed harder. You gasped for air. You gripped his hair harder as well, drawing a long moan from the boy.

"More..."

Shiki grinded his hips down into you needily, rubbing himself against your thigh and hipbone. You shivered, and gave his hair another tug.

"Ah~" Shiki was desperate for release, pulling you close and shamelessly rutting against you.

"Ah- (y/n)...haah~" he let go of you for a second, guiding your other hand onto his back. "Scratch me...hng-"

He pulled you close again. You testingly drew your nails across his back.

"Harder-" Shiki choked out. You scratched him stronger, leaving red marks on his light skin.

"Uhng- Hah...Ah, I'm close-"

Seconds later you simultaneously pulled your nails down and pulled at Shiki's hair. His head fell back, and with a long whine he came hard in his pants. His entire body was shuddering violently, and he gasped for air.

"(Y/n)..." he whimpered, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. His orange eyes were fixed on your face.

But when he spoke now, his voice was as devilish as it had been when you had entered the room.

"Next time...it's your turn..."

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love this guy...


End file.
